


Eyes Wide Open

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Beta Wanted, Comfort Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Castiel, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurity, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Panty Kink, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re such a good boy." Cas was whispering into his ear, voice husky and deep, broken in his own arousal. He gently released his hair but Dean remained in that position, beautifully balanced and his body positioned exactly as Cas had silently demanded. A large warm hand petted him up and down, up and down his waist, the other still teasingly pressed against him, denying what he was begging for in his mind. He felt wrecked, and Cas had complete control of what would happen, of where this would go. It was perfect.</p><p>I had a conversation with Destielismylove and we came to the conclusion that there is not enough mirrorkink/pantykink/and dominant Cas fics. This was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/gifts).



Dean’s breath was caught as he stared, he couldn’t help it, he was transfixed.

 

"Look at those eyes baby, you can't stop looking at yourself can you? They're such a pretty green, I've never seen such beautiful eyes. I want you to watch us, okay? Keep them open." Dean flushed under the attention and let his eyes flutter closed as Cas traced over his eyelashes gently with the tips of his fingers. He was pressed flush behind him, he felt solid, secure and he lent back slightly into him, letting Cas support his weight. He gasped softly in surprise and his eyes shot open as that lingering, soft touch on his lashes was gone and a shooting pain edged with pleasure was sparking through his scalp and his head being forced to the side to bare his neck.

 

"I said to look Dean, listen to me. Look at those lips, how swollen and pink they are, perfect for sucking cock." He groaned and nodded as he watched himself, the tug against Cas fingertips felt brutal but he savoured it, sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of goose bumps erupt down his back and along his spine at the sensation. His lips were swollen; they were more a soft red than pink, bitten and chewed by Castiel, sore from the abuse of stubble catching them. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Dean? If I let you on your knees and pushed my dick past those pretty lips…" Oh, he would, he would like that very much, but he couldn’t, not yet. He was poised in front of the large bedroom mirror, taking in all of his exposed flesh and blushing like a fucking school girl, he wasn’t ready to stop looking yet.

 

He needed this, he needed to feel wanted and like he was worth something, to be took care of instead of being the carer. Cas understood him. Understood what the feel of silk against his legs did to him, the black lace stretched across his stiffened cock, how it made him squirm in the most delicious way. The freedom that came with stripping away his inhibitions was a welcome release, one that Cas encouraged. Cas’ grip in his hair was firm and borderline painful as he forced him to look but that wasn’t it, that wasn’t why he was looking and Cas knew. He knew how this made him feel.

 

Sometimes without looking at himself like this, without seeing himself stripped and relaxed, he felt dirty. He needed to see how the angel saw him. He was weighed down by his regrets and actions, he felt ugly and useless, but this, this made feel like he was flying. He never wanted to close his eyes and feel ugly again.

 

"Please," he muttered, his voice pleading quietly. He could feel Cas’ erection, long and hard pressing against his ass, the material of his jeans rough in contrast to the soft tickle of Dean’s lace panties.

 

He could feel himself leaking, fat pearls of precum dripping from the slit of his swollen cock. He was aching and throbbing, arousal pulsing through him. And he was so wet, the material was sticking to the head of his dick.

 

"Fuck, Cas, _please_." Cas was tugging his panties to the side, a finger playing over his needy hole, he could feel himself flutter around the digit, his ass feeling empty and needing to be stretched, full of Cas’ dick. Please, _oh God_ , he needed it bad.

 

"You’re such a good boy." Cas was whispering into his ear, voice husky and deep, broken in his own arousal. He gently released his hair but Dean remained in that position, beautifully balanced and his body positioned exactly as Cas had silently demanded. A large warm hand petted him up and down, up and down his waist, the other still teasingly pressed against his entrance, not slipping inside like Dean was begging for in his mind. He felt wrecked and Cas had complete control of what would happen, of where this would go.

 

This wasn’t the first time Dean had let Cas do this, not the first time the angel had appeared and barked orders at him to strip and handed him a pair of thigh highs and a pair of new lace panties. Presents, gifts, because Cas had been pleased with him, a reward. He lived for times like this, times where he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, the exhilaration of what he was doing, he felt naughty and bare with Cas stabling his desires. And _oh_ , he loved him, loved him so much for this. For being exactly what he needed in such an effortless way, for loving this as much as he did.

 

He was whimpering, aware that Cas was whispering filth into his ear, their eyes locked in the mirror; shocking blue and green eyes, both blown with lust and unable to tear away from each other.

 

"Look at your pretty nipples, baby, fuck, they’re nice and hard for me aren’t they?" Dean’s eyes slipped down and he licked his lips, suddenly hyper aware of the two buds, an unexplainable yearning overtaking him, his eyes fluttered closed at the thought of Cas lips closing around them and sucking. The finger pressed at his rim slowly disappeared and his panties were put back in place neatly, the hand found a place to rest at his pantie line, spread wide on the flat plane of his stomach and two fingers pushing slowly under the lace and to rub at the dark curls at the base of his cock. Every few strokes of his fingers he caught his shaft and made Dean rock his hips in jittery movements. His dick remained trapped to the side, the material holding it down. Dean wanted him to slip them down but at the same time relished the sweet torture.

 

"Watch me Dean, watch me touch you. You do want me to touch you don’t you?" He shivered and bared his neck further as Cas licked a stripe up it slowly, his tongue pointed and pressing hard against the flushed skin and Cas watched himself do it, looked at the wanton expression of desire and pleasure on Dean’s pretty face.

 

"Yes, please." His voice wavered and sounded rough, wrecked and out of control and it came out as barely a whisper.

 

"Tell me, Dean, louder." He ordered, hissing into his ear and evilly pulling his hand out of Dean’s underwear to trace his hand feather soft over his clothed dick, hard enough to feel it but soft enough to make him buck forward and need more.

 

"Please!" He cried, shocked at the intensity in his own voice. Cas chuckled, a half smirk on his face, pleased at the reaction. He withdrew his hand and squeezed Dean’s hipbone instead.

 

"Mmmmm…" Cas moaned deep and long in his ear. “Gonna open you up Dean, I’m going to fuck you open with my tongue and you’re going to stay right where you are and watch. Eyes open, okay." Dean nodded and breathed deep. He already felt drawn so tight, his cock twitched again his panties and rubbed against the taut lace, gradually tipping him ever closer to the edge. But he wouldn’t come yet, no, not until Cas told him it was okay.

 

He felt safe as he braced his hands against the glass of the mirror and spread his legs a fraction wider. He savoured the feeling of the silk rubbing against his feet as his slid across the carpeted floor, they caught slightly and slipped down, it was only a centimetre or so but he was so sensitive and felt every minute touch right down to the breath tickling against his skin. He watched Castiel drop to his knees behind him and disappear. He could feel his panties slip down low enough to expose his hole. He gulped thickly and bent over further, he could feel Cas breath on his skin, he was close enough to taste him, to stick his tongue out and trace it down the crack of his ass but he didn’t, he was staring and it made Dean tremble. Cas blew softly and Dean took a deep shuddering breath, he didn't know how he was going to get through this.

 

His face was red and he could feel the blush spread further down and he arched beautifully, silently begging to feel the hot swirl of his tongue. He wanted him to look though, just for a little longer, he could feel the intense stare, it made him feel alive, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he exposed such an intimate part of himself for Cas’ eyes only.

 

"Please, Castiel, I need it." His eyes fixed at the gap between his bowed legs, his legs that he had once been self-conscious about but he had been taught that they wrapped perfectly around Cas’ waist as he fucked him. Cas had taught him many things since they had started this game they played. Dean had learned to love everything about himself, especially the things he had once thought were imperfections.

 

He couldn’t see Cas’ face but he stared at the obvious tent his jeans. Cas’ cock hard and _fuck_ , he wanted to taste it, feel him come on his tongue, wanted it in his ass and… He took a deep breath again but it shuddered through him. He didn’t know what he wanted, he wanted everything, he felt greedy and needed it all. Needed to feel Cas against him and _oh_. That was Cas’ teeth sinking lightly into the flesh of his cheek and Dean moaned loud and unrestrained, lips parted and the glass was becoming slippery under his sweaty hands. He thought back to what Cas said, why he was here and watched himself. He took in his own appearance, of his sweaty hair, tousled and messy, his flushed face and collar bones, his muscles tensing and relaxing rapidly as he trembled to maintain standing in that position. What he wanted to really look at was further down and he let himself give into the temptation.

 

Cas hand gripped him tightly on his thigh and he looked for the first time, he remembered how good they had felt slipping them on. Smooth and silky and-

 

"Still with me baby?" Cas gruff voice spoke before he pressed his tongue against Dean’s hole. Dean cried out loudly and his left hand shot off the mirror of his own accord, reaching behind him to guide Cas’ face closer to his ass.

 

"Fuck, Cas, please, lick my ass, fuck me with your tongue."

 

"Gonna make you so wet Dean, wreck your panties with spit and come and gonna fuck you so hard…" He delved back in, kissing and sucking and lapping at the sensitive skin, babbling to himself more than Dean every few seconds as he pulled away. Dean rocked back against him, grinding against his face as sound tumbled from his lips.

 

Cas’ grip of his thigh was brutal, hard enough to bruise and keep him grounded. Reminding him to look and allow himself to have this one thing.

 

"You’re so pretty Dean, fuck, so good for me and I’m gonna fill you up and play with your dick, make you come in those panties." The fact that Cas voice was muffled against his skin made gulp thickly as his balls drew tight and he felt himself throb, he quickly grabbed himself, gripping his dick tight though his underwear, enough to cut off climax, he was embarrassing close to coming and he wasn’t willing to let himself tip over the edge yet.

 

He gnawed at his lip, he was too warm, his skin burning and it was becoming impossible to keep his eyes open. He was lost in the rhythm of pushing back against the slick heat of Cas tongue as he fucked it deep inside him.

  
"Cas, please, I want to come now, let me come." Dean was starting feel to sloppy and open, saliva dripping from him where Cas tongued his ass, running down his trembling thighs. His hand slipped down the glass on the mirror where he had become weak and his hand had made it wet with the heat, he almost lost his balance and for a split second he was falling forwards until Cas gripped him tightly and stopped him. He held him tight.

 

"Careful." He sounded relieved but it was tinged with a warning, he held him close and hugged him, leaning in close to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you now," he whispered and mouthed his way down Dean's neck talking into his skin. "I think you're loose enough to take it." Dean found himself nodding along and agreeing. Cas had fucked him three times yesterday and he felt stretched and relaxed and the thought of the slight burn was appealing. It would be better than the deep ache of desire he was feeling now, his ass fluttering around nothing and needing to be filled. “Would you like that? Want me inside you?” Cas rubbed his dick against him, the demin pulling his panties up and down across the sensitive skin, it was torture.

 

“Please, fuck, just, I need you inside me.” Cas let him go and Dean concentrated on finding his balance again, it was disorientating to be held so tight and then let go so suddenly. Dean felt him clumsily opening his trousers behind him and then watched the space on the floor through the mirror, apprehensively waiting for them to drop. When they did they were kicked off quickly and he stared at the strong calf muscles between his legs and watched as Cas stepped back slightly, he almost jumped at the feel of Cas’ hand wrapping around his left hip bone and then focused on that instead.

 

“Hands back on the glass, Dean.” He muttered before grabbing Dean’s right leg and lifting it until his knee was level with his shoulder. He didn’t give Dean any time to adjust before he was rubbing his naked cock against his hole and Dean’s hands scrambled to find a comfortable position on the glass and trying to catch up with what was happening. Cas’ grip was strong and was supporting Dean’s weight effortlessly, the position showing _everything_ as the angel held him higher than necessary, Dean baring his weight of the unsteady ball of his foot as he was forced to his tiptoe.

 

He was breathing so heavy, his chest raising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath but it was proving difficult, everything he was feeling was too much. Cas hadn’t even took off Dean’s panties, he had moved them to the side, freeing his cock and balls and letting him see how pink and swollen and open his hole was. Fuck, he felt debauched. He was grateful not to be confined by the restricting lace anymore, he had never felt so hard in his life. He looked at his dick, the long thick length red and swollen, fat pearls of precome dripping from the slit, he bit his lip hard and tried not to come from the sight.

 

He watched the reflection of Cas’ dick instead, of it catching on his rim before the man slowly started rocking his hips back and forth and pushing inside. He moaned as he watch it disappear inch by thick inch inside him. The blunt head was stretching him and he was right, there was a burn but he welcomed it, he tried to rock back and feel _more_ but Castiel was holding him so secure that all he could do was watch and take it. He whimpered and let his head fall forward as he was overwhelmed with sensation. “Please, please,” He breathed, chest aching, he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore.

 

Cas was pulling out of him slowly, dragging deliciously against all the best places inside him, Dean moaned and tried in vain to push back down, to shove himself back onto Cas’ dick. The angel squeezed his hip painfully and he stilled, trying to calm down. Uncontrollable streams of moans and gasps and painfully embarrassing sounds were being pushed out of him, the volume of them obscene but it he couldn’t help it, he was beyond caring what he sounded like. He could feel Cas circling his hips and teasing him, stretching him further and he whimpered. He didn’t expect it when Cas snapped his hips up and buried himself balls deep inside him, it knocked the breath out of him and he was left no recovery time before he was brutally thrust into again and again, his prostate slammed against. It was overpowering and he tried to move away but he ended up squirming and he gave up, let himself be used and let the pleasure punch its way through him. He could feel it everywhere, it was surrounding him, from the tips of his toes to the tingling in his fingers, the soreness of his lips and the swirling in his stomach, the aching of his neglected dick, he needed to come, it was too much and he couldn’t hold back any longer he just--

 

“Come on my hand Dean, I’m going to jerk you off and I want you to come all over my fist.” Dean squeezed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, just a bit longer, a few more seconds…

 

\-- he clenched his muscles, his nails digging into the palms of his hands, his stomach aching from exertion, his ass clenching around Cas and making him fuck into him harder and the other man cry out of the intensity. He was out of control and he didn’t know how he was holding it back and _ooohh_ , the hot and tight grip of Cas’ hand holding his dick, his thumb playing with the slit and he was gone. Screaming out Cas’ name and chanting it like a fucking prayer and coming in thick ropes over the angel’s fist as he wanked him through it. His vision whitened and if it wasn’t for Castiel holding him, he would have crumbled to the floor. He could cry with the sweet release, in fact, it took him a few seconds to realise he was sobbing, his eyes wet with relief. He opened them again and met his own eyes in the mirror, he looked wrecked. He let his head fall back onto Cas’ shoulder.

 

“…such a good boy, gunna come in your ass, baby …” Cas was murmuring against his shoulder, biting into skin that was dotted with love bites, marks of possession and desire marked into him. He groaned softly, he was unbelievably wet between his thighs and Cas felt slick as he ground against him softly, no longer thrusting but gently circling his hips, deep inside him. Cas’ free hand was petting him again, smearing his come along his hip and stomach, Dean wasn’t sure if that was deliberate or not.

 

“Come on Cas, fill me up…” There was nothing that would complete Dean more than feeling Cas’ dick throb and shoot his release inside him, feel him orgasm and know that it was only him that Cas touched and claimed this way.  “Ohhh…” Dean turned and messily mashed his lips against his lovers, meeting him half way in an unvoiced desire as Cas’ hips stuttered for a split second before stilling inside him, pressing as deep as he could go. They both broke apart, breathless and aching and Cas slowly lowered Dean’s leg to the floor and pulled out. He cringed at the feeling of being empty again but took great satisfaction as he watched the angel’s come drip to the floor.

 

He slowly slipped his panties down his thighs and kicked them off, he stood staring at himself wearing just his stockings and took a calming breath. He felt… he wasn’t sure how he felt but it was good, positive and was a warm feeling. That feeling blossomed in his chest as Cas circled his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. The mirror slowly dissolved in front of him, Dean stared blankly at the bare wall.

 

“Why don't you lie down? It’s late.” Dean turned and looked at the angel. He didn’t want him to leave yet, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye and for him to fly away.

 

“Why did you get rid of it?” He asked, stepping into an embrace.

 

“You don’t need that mirror to feel beautiful, I can take care of you in different ways Dean Winchester.” Dean pulled away and looked uncertainly into Castiel’s eyes. “Let me stay, let me in and I’ll look after you Dean, we’ll look after each other. You once said you needed me but you were wrong, we need each other.” Dean’s heart was doing something funny in his chest and he found himself nodding.

 

“Okay, Cas, okay.” They climbed into bed, Dean was exhausted and fighting to deep his eyes open but he felt happy with Cas curled up behind him. He rubbed his legs against the soft sheets and relaxed to the soft feel of the silk sliding against the material, he stared at their entwined hands. “Cas?” He muttered a few minutes later.

 

“Hmmm?” Even the angel sounded sleepy.

 

“We are going to see the mirror again, right? You bought me red panties, man, _red,_ and you know how awesome I look in red, I-“

 

“Yes Dean, now go to sleep.” He was going to protest but the tone which Castiel spoke left no room for arguments and he knew better than not to do as he was told. And now Cas would be around more he knew that would be a game for another day. Right now he was tired.

 

Dean closed his eyes and he still felt beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: This is for [Destiel is my Love](http://destielismylove.tumblr.com/) who is just amazing. I wanted to write her a present because she always reads everything I write, and is there with a helping hand and some encouragement. Overall, she is such a lovely person!!
> 
> Useful links:  
> For those who are more visual and would like to see Dean's underwear, his panties can be found [here.](https://xdress.com/product/view/new-lace-brief-z755%20<br/>)  
> And when I picture his stocking I imagine something similar to [this.](https://xdress.com/product/view/lace-garter-belt-x407/) but with no garter belt. It goes with out saying that these links are both NSFW!
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated :)
> 
> Not Beta Read - Offers Welcome!
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
